Sacred Valley
sacred valley 1.jpg sacred valley 2.jpg sacred valley 3.jpg sacred valley 4.jpg sacred valley 5.jpg sacred valley 6.jpg Introduction The Sacred Valley of the Incas is used to describe the region around the Urubamba valley around Cuzco that encompasses a number of Inca ruins and indigenous settlements. The various sights in the region are usually explored while getting used to the altitude in the Andes. The towns of Yucay, Ollantaytambo, Pisaq and Urubamba are lower than Cuzco, which provides an alternative location for acclimatization if the effects of the altitude are too severe in Cuzco. Location 13°20′S 72°05′W Things to Do *Pisaq 13°25′27″S 71°51′28″W At just an hour away from Cuzco, the market-town of Pisaq draws its fair share of tourists. The main market day is Sunday, although there are also smaller scale markets on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The close proximity to Cuzco (32 kilometres) has made Pisaq a little touristy, and the town is almost overrun by tourists on Sundays. The town sits at 2970 metres, and there is a set of Inca ruins above the town that can be visited. *Ollantaytambo 13°15′29″S 72°15′48″W 97 kilometres Northwest of Cuzco at 2792 metres, the town of Ollantaytambo is a useful base for exploration in the Sacred Valley, should the altitude in Cuzco prove too trecherous. There are a collection of Inca ruins in town, including aqueducts, storehouses and terraces. Several hotels have also opened up in town, offering an alternative to Cuzco. The town plaza is also where porters are usually recruited for the Classic Inca Trail, so most trekking packages will make a stop in town. *Chincero 13°23'26"S 72°2'49"W At 3762 metres, this is one of the higher locations in the valley, just 30 kilometres from Cuzco. It is a Andean Indian village with a colourful market on Sunday, which is less touristy than the market at Pisaq. The main plaza area has the adobe village church. *Qenqo 13°30'33"S 71°58'13"W Only 6 kilometres Northeast of Cuzco, this was an important centre of worship during the Inca Empire. The site sits at 3680 metres above sea level. *Urubamba 13°18′15″S 72°07′00″W The largest town in the Sacred Valley sits at 3048 metres above sea level, and also a transport hub. Situated 78 kilometres from Cuzco, it is on the road from Cuzco to Ollantaytambo. The town now spots some of the best hotels in the region, with both Starwood Luxury Collection and Orient-Express being represented. Weather Weather in the Sacred Valley is much akin to that in Cuzco, having a subtropical highland climate. Its climate is generally dry and temperate, with two defined seasons. The dry season lasts from April through October, with abundant sunshine, and occasional night-time freeze. The wet season lasts from November to March, with night frost less common. Although frost and hail are common, snow is virtually unheard of. Day-time and night-time temperature differentials can be very large. Getting There & Away Local buses from Cuzco to Pisaq are frequent, especially on market days. For Ollantaytambo, it is best to change buses at Urubamba (which is a transport hub) to and from Cuzco. Buses from Urubamba to Cuzco go either via Pisaq or Chincero, but more often via Pisaq. Accommodation The best spot in Ollantaytambo is probably Hotel Pakaritampu, alternatives in town are El Albergue and Ollantaytambo Lodge. The La Casona de Yucay and Sonesta Posadas del Inca Yucay in Yucay are other options. In Pisaq, the top option is the Royal Inka Pisaq Sacred Valley. Urubamba hosts a collection of top-class hotels, including the Tambo del Inka, Casa Andina Private Collection Valle Sagrado and Hotel Río Sagrado. Category:Sacred Valley Category:Perú